User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Charlette the Oncoming Swarm
Charlette, the Oncoming Swarm is a champion suggestion by Emptylord. Abilities Upon death, Charlette returns to her parasite form for 6 seconds. After 1.5 seconds, Charlette can press any ability to use Relinquish. While in this form, Charlette is invulnerable but can still be targeted. If Charlette does not use Relinquish during this time, she dies. }} Charlette latches onto the target champion, forming a tether for 4 seconds that applies an initial slow of 7%. Every second the tether persists, the enemy suffers magic damage and the slow is increased by 7%. If the target dies during the 4 seconds, Charlette takes a new host and is revived with full health. If the leash is broken or after the 4 seconds, Charlette dies. |range=350 |leveling= 800 }} }} Charlette hurls a ball of web, dealing magic damage and snaring on impact, and leaving behind an area of webbing on the ground for 3 seconds. The web slows and deals damage per second to enemies who move upon it. |leveling = 80 / 135 / 190 / 245 / 300 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 / 2.75 / 3 seconds 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 % 500 |cooldown=11 |cost=50 / 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 |costtype=mana |range=1300 }} Charlette shoots a cone of webbing that briefly knocks back enemies struck. If both edges collide with terrain, the webbing forms an impassible wall for 5 seconds. Enemy minions will be pushed back entirely. |leveling = 55 / 57.5 / 60 / 62.5 / 65 º |range=1000 |cooldown=23 / 20 / 17 / 14 / 11 }} While upon her webbing, Charlette is granted sight of all active areas of webbing. Additionally, Charlette is granted 25% bonus movement speed and her basic attacks inflict a non-stacking poison for 4 seconds. These effects linger for 2 seconds upon leaving any webbing. |description2 = Charlette lays a nest. After 1.5 seconds, it stealths and creates an area of webbing that lasts for 4 minutes. Charlette can lay a maximum of 5 nests at once. The nest spawns a spiderling every 14 seconds, to a maximum of 3. If the nest is destroyed, the webbing is cleared. |leveling = |leveling2 = 600 3 (ward-style) 3 seconds |cooldown=30 seconds (maximum 2, stocked) |cost=1 nest |costtype=mana |range=600 }} 200 + (50 * level) 20 + (5 * level) + 30 50 1.00 125 450 }} }} Charlette teleports to a target nest or ball of webbing, dealing magic damage and entangling all enemies upon the surrounding webbing for 1.5 seconds. Entangled enemies cannot move or use basic attacks. |leveling = |cooldown=140 / 110 / 80 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=Global }} Notes * Survival Instinct ** The 6 second timer becomes irrelevant once Relinquish has been cast. ** While in her parasite form, Charlette cannot attack or use summoner spells. Other than to cast Relinquish, Charlette cannot use any abilities either. * Ensnare ** The ball thrown on cast remains on the ground for the duration of the webbing as a targetable node for Corpsemaker. ** Charlette will benefit from Broodmother while upon this patch of webbing. * Broodmother ** Nests will spawn their first spiderling after 2 seconds. * Spiderlings ** Spiderlings can detect enemies on the web even if Charlette does not have sight. *** Think of Spiderlings like a combination of and : a proximity trap that chases you. ** Spiderlings will provide sight while in combat, like with . Strategy Important tip: avoid fighting her on her webbing. Lore They began to crawl from the void. Leeches with legs! They came from the darkness and took them all! Men and women: elders and children! And then they stopped. The relentless tide stopped. She came forth to the League, "the mother", and she was granted entry without much initiation. It's said that the League accepted her through fear: pamper her whims and distract her from her conquest. The official statement is that she is being studied such that means to prevent and cure her ilk can be mustered. But it's feared that she is also studying us. Quotes Charlette speaks in third person, and refers to herself with plural pronouns (we, us, etc). Charlette has two components to her voice: the main being an emotionless, husk of a female voice (that of her vessel, which she speaks through) with a somewhat femanine Nocturne-like voice that is heard slightly ahead of the main voice (a pre-echo?) ;Upon Selection * "Join with the mother." Development * New inspiration: Art by Nebezial Category:Custom champions